People Are Strange
by AceofSpades256
Summary: Someone special has visited the Xmansion...will her attempt to save her future interfere with Ororo and Remy's past? Three original characters introduced First set of revisions applied


**People Are Strange **

**Author: **Ace

**Rating: **M for language and slight content.

**Quick Note: **Let's be honest and say this was a late night venture so parts may not make good sense right now…However, continuity issues will be fixed over time.

**Disclaimer: **Let's see, if they were all mine I wouldn't be doing this--I do stake claim on Lilith, Rowan, and Miranda though.

_Deep breaths Lili, deep breaths_, I tell myself as I pace around the back room, adjusting various things, zippers, strands of hair and such, as if I didn't have enough to worry about. He was there, I knew it, I felt him there, his presence, ever since he walked in the door. I'd knew he be here, not because it was New Orleans, but because this is where Miranda said he'd be, and when you're best friend's a psychic, you listen. It's not like I'm not here every Friday, we sing on Friday's; well I sing anyhow…Rowan plays, guitar that is, his is a perfectly magical instrument, and I mean that in the most literal sense. It was that time again, the time I love, to walk out on stage, be a goddess for five minutes, _as if I don't do that all of the time_. It was different somehow this time though, I knew he would be there, watching, I knew him well, but, he didn't know me; yet anyhow.

I close my eyes and feel my way to the microphone, I'm pretty good at it now, all of the practice I've had, I can tell everything from sense, every knot in the finished wood floor. Eyes still closed, I feel the stand, get to know it once again, Rowan started to play, and consequently I began to sing; _Fever_, one of my favorites. I look him dead in the eye the whole time, ruby on onyx; _those glasses don't fool anyone sweetheart._ It's all over now, I startled him, I know. I could feel it in his presence.

"It was him Rowan I know it was." I said pulling off my black dress for a pair of well worn jeans.

"How are you sure Lilith, I mean he _did_ have on glasses you know." Rowan said in his little insolent tone, he was upset about something, probably upset that we had come here, not New Orleans per se, just _here_.

"Rowan Asher," I began getting a little perturbed myself, but instantly calmed down, "I know you don't like the fact that we've traveled all this time…"

"It's not that I don't like it Lili, it's just…" _He cut me off! That bastard, naïve, selfish, damn sexy lust object cut me off! That bastard….God I love him. _

"…It's just that this is very important to me, to all of us that this happens…C'mon baby, for me?" I gave him my best pouty lipped bedroom eyed expression as I sat in his lap _wears him down every time._

"Well what are we gonna do now?" He said placing his musician's hands upon my backside, _Oh alright, the little lightning bolt wants to play well let's … _

"Merde!" I recognized the distinct French from the crack in the door, slightly chagrined it had interrupted my playtime, but this _is_ why we came all this way. "What I'm gonna do is see why he is outside that door."

Even in this rather unexpected situation I manage to move with the quick lithe grace I am known for, and before he knows it I am directly behind him with my prized dagger to his throat.

"Mon Dieu! Who the Hell are you?" he was surprised, he spoke with a breathless chuckle, he always seems to do that when he wants to stay alive.

"That's not important now is it LeBeau? what is important is that you do exactly as I say, before you slip into a small coma." I reply back to him in all seriousness. He reached for his cards, like I knew he would.

"Jesus!" he said to the bright blue light blazing past his left hand, singeing the small hairs on it. "What was that?"

"That, oh, that was Rowan, he doesn't take kindly to people who try and kill me."

"I suggest you do as she says Cajun, before she sticks you with that dagger." Rowan emerged smoothly from the shadows just beyond the alley. "That is your car over there, isn't it?"

"Don't nod too fast sweetheart, don't want an accident now do we?" I told him, he nodded slightly and very slowly. "Alright then, the keys, one of the ladies in the bar pilfered them for me when I was backstage, me and you, we're gonna take a little road trip." I saw his eyes glaze over a little, and he became a little wobbly about the feet, Rowan and I got him to the car quickly before he blacked out, from the herb we slipped in his drink. "Belladonna, how fitting." I said as I slipped into the driver's seat (though I had no idea where my license was in the heaps of rags that was my duffle, all I know is I am 19…or 20, can't quite remember which one I picked).

"Westchester, here we come." Rowan deadpanned.

It took three days to even reach New York, never did like to drive straight through, we stopped a lot to look at worthless things, like giant balls of yarn, and quacking chickens and such nonsense. Remy was fine, after he got over the whole us trying to kill him and…

"Ya stole my car." I remember him saying early on.

"No we didn't" Rowan took a moment to take his eyes from the steering wheel and glare at Gambit.

"Yes ya did." He retorted like a child.

"No, no, we commandeered it; that's different." I took the lollipop out of my mouth and pointed it at him. We had untied him by them, for a man with so many enemies, he sure was trusting. Or maybe it was something else, I'm almost sure it was, that is why we were here of course. Couldn't hurt that I bared some kind of resemblance to a woman he held quite close. Though I had dark brown hair with rusty accents, and hers was as starlight, her eyes blue, and mine purple, we still held the exact complexion of the other, same smile too;--yeah, I stole his wallet.

We reached Greenwich Village at around two in the afternoon, we had been driving all day and I had decided that we all needed a good rinsing off; I was starting to smell like boy, car, and fast food bags myself. So, we stopped by Miranda's apartment, she was a childhood friend of mine, and as I mentioned, a psychic.

"Hello Lili, you brought Rowan good and…Madre de Dios! You did it, you kidnapped Gambit." She exclaimed as she answered the door.

"No no Randy, we commandeered him." I said sweetly.

"Oh, well that is different." With her response, Remy just looked confused as we entered the spacious loft apartment. "You are headed to Westchester I suspect?" She said.

"How did you know dat?" Remy asked.

"Didn't I mention, Miranda here is a psychic, and a friend of mine for years, I wasn't lucky enough to have sisters, so she was all I got." I explained.

"Aw Lili, you make me sound like a booby prize" she laughed.

"I am not psychic, it is not my skill, Randy and I share a great psychic bond though, normally only shared my mutant siblings of the same blood, she is the only person I can contact mentally anywhere, our mental connector is never closed off." I threw a ball in the air and caught it casually. "Speaking of closed off, I desperately need a shower before we drive another mile."

"That botanical liquid soap from the Farmer's Market you love so much is in the bathroom, I'll make tea." She offered.

"Chere, you don't need to be doin' that for us." Gambit said.

"Oh no no, it will relax you, especially Lili, I'm sure her first step into the mansion will be rather tense." I saw Randy stop herself; she knew she had said too much.

"Why do you say that Chere?" Remy inquired.

"New environments always irritate her powers, almost like a mutant acid reflux." Miranda explained.

"I almost forgot to ask, Lili, petite, what is it you do?"

"You will learn in time Remy." It was then I noticed Rowan had fallen asleep on the large chair in the center of the living room; I kissed his forehead and went into the bathroom.

I washed quickly, though I did take an enormous amount of time in the bathtub, because Miranda let me see what she and Remy talked about while I was away and Rowan was sleeping.

"This Rowan character, who is he to Lili?" he asked.

"Rowan is her best friend, her confidante, her partner in crime, and the man she's in love with." She explained.

"Does he know?" I noticed he looked vaguely nostalgic and melancholy when she spoke to him.

"Of course silly! They have been together since the dawn of time, never gets boring with those two, couldn't think why. You seem to be awful concerned with our little Lili here."

"What do ya mean Chere?"

"Nothing, it's just…you seem like the type to keep your distance, never get to close to strangers, you know? And quit trying to charm me out of asking questions, it's not working."

Good job Randy! I thought; make him explain himself early in the game.

"Caught me, I just don't know--she seems so open, no need for me not to trust her." He responded casually.

"She did try to kill you." Miranda pointed out.

"She wouldn't 'ave" he said.

"Getting a little cocky there aren't we, I keep a switchblade in these pants too." He looked rather startled as I walked back into the living room.

"Hey petite." He said.

"Don't 'hey' me Cajun, I heard what you said." I said playfully. "Now get your buns in there and get cleaned up, wouldn't want you to be too ripe for your lady-friend this evening." Miranda giggled, Rowan still slept, he's like a rock when he finally drifts off.

What lady friend?" He tried to play dumb.

"Don't get coy with me, sweetheart, you need to check your pockets more often." I produced the wallet I lifted from him the day before. "Light touch and light feet, never failed to get me out of a scrape I was askin' for."

"Give me that!" he scrambled for it.

"Your girlfriend?" I asked, as if I didn't already know.

"No."

"You have a picture of a woman who isn't your girlfriend in your wallet, now how would your girlfriend feel." I said, I manage to keep making comments to which I know the answer.

"Don't have one." He deadpanned.

"Find that hard to believe, a sweet-talking charmer like you doesn't have a girlfriend." Miranda joined the banter.

"Probably because he doesn't know how to shower when he needs to. Now go!" I teased, pointing at the door to the bathroom.

We arrived at the mansion a little after three. "Just in time for high tea", I joked nervously before we came to the door.

"Not that kind of mansion petite." Remy told me.

"Aw damn, that means no crumpets?" Rowan made light.

A tall slender brown woman with glaring white hair answered the door. "Not that kind anyway." Remy mumbled in response to the crumpet comment. I recognized the woman to be the same one in his wallet, crumpet indeed.

"Remy my dear, you weren't due back for another day or so." She took him into her arms.

"Well, we thought you might need him back." I interrupted the tender moment. The woman showed us into the house before saying…

"Oh my, how rude of me, I am Ororo Munroe…" She began.

"Stormy." Gambit interjected.

"Do not call me by that ridiculous name." She said with a smile, "Or Storm, I am one of the leaders of the X-men, welcome to our home, who might you two be?"

"They call me Lilith Ann Doyle, and him Rowan Asher, pleased to meet you." I stuck out my hand and she took it warmly, then she took Rowan's. It seemed like a pretty friendly place.

"Everyone else is in the library; let me show you to it." She directed us to the large room filled to the brim with books of every kind. There were a good many people seated in various places around the room, they all turned to us when Ororo said. "Everyone, may I introduce Lilith Ann Doyle and Rowan Asher, they are Remy's friends."

"I wouldn't go so far as to say friends chere." Remy warned.

"Oh no, you see, we commandeered him and his car for a few days; don't pay him any attention though, he really loves us." I told the sea of turned heads.

My comment was met by a giggle from a tall redheaded woman in an overstuffed armchair. "Sounds to me that you three have become the best of friends, I'm Jean Grey by the way."

They introduced themselves one by one, there was a rather plain looking man named Scott who claimed to be the other leader as well as Jean's husband, I may have to dispute him on that...the one man to his right was Charles Xavier, he seemed friendly enough, a little nosy, but friendly just the same. There were two girls that looked about my age gathered around a table, the introduced themselves as Kitty and Jubilee, I assumed that I would be spending a lot of time with them catching up on the village gossip. One man though, seemed all gruff and quiet like, as if my presence disturbed him, they called him Wolverine, though I can never remember when wolverines had amazingly shiny blades just shoot out of their hands like he demonstrated; he didn't seem to like us, it made me want to push his buttons.

"Ya got a name, Wolverine?" I asked as I sat on the couch next to Rowan.

"Just told ya it was Wolverine." He replied.

"Honey, Wolverine is a fuzzy mammal, not a name." And I was just getting started, "You know what I'll give ya one, you look like a…Chauncey."

"Chauncey, what the hell is a Chauncey!"

"Last I checked, it was you." I heard small giggles through the room; I suppose nobody had actually attempted to piss this bloke off yet. It was getting a tad boring though, so as the laughter dies down and attention was drawn away from me, I decided to spice things up a bit. So, I did what I do best, I disappeared.

All right, so I don't actually disappear, but…let me see if I explain this right, my outer cells conform to match the appearance of anything around me, including mid air…cool huh?

"Where's Lilith?" I heard someone ask, it sounded like the pretty woman, Ororo. My eyes were closed, that's the only downside I suppose, my eyes don't change, so I just look like a pair of floating violet orbs.

"Rowan, where did she go?" Remy asked him, he sounded nervous.

"Do I look like I know where she went, and if I did, why would I still be here with Dust bunny?" he asked, motioning to "Chauncey". Wolverine seemed a bit put out by his comment, and I felt him getting up to leave, his hand went out in from of him to gain balance and…

"HEY!" I hollered, my eyes opening wide. He froze in place as I materialized in front of all of them. Wolverine looked to find his hands directly in front of my bosom. "Getting a little handsy there are we Chauncey?"

I turned around sharply and asked "So ladies and gents as much as I love standing here showing you parlor tricks, I would like to know where I'm going to sleep tonight."

Then there was a new voice, the lady in the corner, she had been eyeing us ever since we walked in, she had this odd white stripe in the middle of her hair too; mostly it was the way she looked at us, I just didn't like that one. "Here?" she sounded indignant.

"Yes, Rogue, here." I heard Ororo say, good skill, every time she opens her mouth she manages to make me feel a little better.

"Unless you see a Motel Six around?" I said, not making this any better.

"Oh yeah Lili, they leave the light on for ya." Rowan got up to stand behind me. It was then I heard a small chuckle from everyone, but especially Gambit.

"See, I said you'd love me…I'm a charmer." I winked and left to follow Ororo and Rowan, Remy followed closely behind, his step was light, but I could still here him.

_Don't try and be sneaky, Cajun _I spoke with him telepathically, something I got from a blood transfusion from Miranda after an accident, it's off and on, can't rely on it, usually have to draw the energy from other telepaths and empaths around.

_What in the Holy Hell? _

_You heard me, I heard you the whole time. And stop looking at her ass, it's disrespectful. _

_I was not. _

_Yes you were. _

_Was not. _

_Was too. _

_Was not. _

_Was…_ "Oof!" I ran straight into the doorknob, belly first, with Remy barreling in behind me. The odd sound I made caused Rowan and Ororo to look back quickly. "See, that's what you get for looking at her ass the whole time LeBeau." I mumbled, disregarding the fact that they could probably hear me.

"This is where you will be staying Rowan, Lilith your room is three doors down the hall." Ororo began to exit the bedroom, deliberately brushing by Remy on the way out, I saw him smell her hair, and look dead at her ass again. That man is such a faker!

Ahh...I was floating, completely aware, completely in touch with everything in the universe. Right hand punch, block, uppercut, shift, kick, stab, and back onto solid ground. The mansion was quiet in the morning for at least a little while, I figured I should get some of my practice in now, before Scott and crazy Chauncey tried to lure me into that dreaded Danger Room. I took a seat beneath a nearby willow tree to cool down…And saw Remy climbing down off of the balcony to Ororo's loft! Aha! I knew it, I even knew it three weeks ago when I first arrived here, it was definitely time to get some insight into the situation...

"Jubes? Kitty? Open the damn door!" I yelled as I pounded on the door to Jubilee's bedroom, she let me in after about the fifth rap, revealing her and Kitty pouring over magazines. "I have got something to ask you two."

"Well, what is it then? Shoot." Jubilee responded brightly.

"Gambit and Storm?"

"Yeah…" Kitty pried impatiently.

"Well, are they, you know?" I stammered.

"Are they what?" Jubilee said still staring at a rather revealing picture of Johnny Depp.

"Going out?"

"Where are they going, can we go?" Kitty asked excitedly.

"No I mean are they together, like "together"…Jesus, what's the deal with those two anyway."

Jubilee quickly perked up and closed her magazine; I knew I was in for quite a tale.

"Ahh, the age old question 'what is it with those two' that I gotta say nobody really knows."

"Jubes is right, I mean, they always are together, we always see them together anyway, they are alone together more than your average people, basically they do everything but…"

"Fuck," Kitty was interrupted by Jubilee's obscenity.

"Figured as much, know the whole back story…She was changed into a little girl by a nanny with issues, he found her, they stole stuff, she got magically older, he got involved in craziness, make a long story short, now they're both here, both single, and both spending way too much time in each other's rooms."

"Exactly, but you missed the big part." Kitty explained.

"Well, what's the big part." I asked.

"Rogue" They said in unison.

"The chick that won't come out of her Hobbit hole long enough to say hello?"

"That's the one." Jubilee clarified.

"What's so important about her?"

"She's the ex-girlfriend." Kitty said.

"And…"

"I mean, she's the ex-girlfriend that broke up with him somewhere around once every nanosecond and got back with him the next. Then broke up with him again because she was so "in love" with some other guy, but then wanted him back and commenced to breaking up with him and getting back with him every nanosecond." Jubilee rambled.

"Ooh, bitch." I said simply.

"Sounds about right." They both nodded.

I stood up to leave as Jubilee said "Where are you going Lili?"

"Danger Room, I've been called in by the grand old One-Eye."

"Ahh, fun times, see you later." Kitty told me as I walked out of the door.

I had only been in the Danger Room once before, that was with Rowan, he went on some kind of electrical rampage and blew every fuse in the mansion, the Professor doesn't allow him inside the Danger Room anymore until "he gains more control over his powers"; I can't disagree with him there, the poor baby's hands were _literally_ black and blue for a week.

"Are you sure you're ready to go ma chere?" I heard Gambit ask from a corner nearby, him and those damned dark corners.

"Why is it you ask me that every time I say I'm going to go in there?"

"I worry 'bout ya is all."

"Is all? You've known me for all of one month."

"You can learn a lot about a person in a month petite."

"True, amazing, you have proven me wrong for once, the last time you tried to do that was when you we're staring at Storm's ass…That one didn't work so well." I continued to walk as he followed me.

"I was not staring at her ass."

"Yes you we're."

"No I wasn't."

"Yes you we're."

"What are we arguing over here kids." I heard Scott's flat voice call from off right of where we were standing, in front of the Danger Room doors.

"Remy here was staring at Ororo's ass a few weeks ago."

"A few weeks ago? Darlin' here that's an everyday occurrence with the Cajun." Logan's gruff voice rang from the left, I had gotten out of calling him Chauncey after he saved me from damn near falling off of the roof; don't ask me how, I do not care to talk about it. Maybe Remy was right, maybe you can get close to people in a month.

"Shut your mouth Wolverine." Remy said tightly, I could tell he was embarrassed.

"I do as I please." Was Logan's response.

"And I please to do as I do, now let's get in there so I can kick all of your fine aged derrières." I sauntered into the room with a smile.

"Did she just call us old?" I heard Scott say as they all followed me in looking a little befuddled.

It all was pretty routine in the beginning, punch, kick, throw, spin, I run into a wall, then you run into a wall. That was until I decided to exercise my right as a mutant and change.

_Now you see me now you don't, scared yet LeBeau. _

_Get outta my head. _

_But, it's just so much fun in here. _

_Lili, why do you always pick on me? _

_Because you're the only empath in the place, you can ask Jean, I pick on her too; she's not as fun as you though. _

_Don't get yourself hurt girl. _

_I'm fine. _

_At least open your eyes. _

_Well hell that would defeat the whole purpose of the exercise now wouldn't it? Aha, one down! _

_What are you talking about? _

_Check out Scotty-boy I got him dead in the jewels, not too damaging. _

_Where are you anyway? _

_Aww, c'mon Gambit, I don't kick and tell. Damn it! Wolverine nicked me! _

Slink, slide, slip, spin, hop, flip, jump, sashay; that's how I got away from Logan, he almost closed in on me by my scent, I have really got to work on my quickness. The only reason I got away from him was because he got pissy and left, something about me being "elusive" and a few choice words. That left me and Remy.

_Ever felt this challenged by a girl LeBeau? _He continued looking, kicking, punching, throwing cards; it takes a trained mind to hold a conversation and fight, if I was going to win this, I'd have to play dirty, and by playing dirty I could also find out a few things by myself.

_Not lately. _

_Not even Rogue? _He faltered then; it was a low blow and I knew it, but I had to hear this one for myself.

_No, not even Rogue, can we not talk about her by the way._

_Why not? _

_Bad times. _

_Oh, really? I always thought a whiny, compulsive, controlling, flirtatious, surly girl would be a joy to hang around with? _

_No more fun than a sarcastic, over observant, over confident, far too inquisitive girl would be. _

_Yeah, but you love me. _

_I don't love you, I like you though. _

_Now really, do you think someone that just likes me would put up with as much as you have? _

_Good point. _

_Damn, do you ever run out of cards? _

_Only when you stop runnin' ma chere. _

_I'll take that as a no. So any other X-ladies tempting ya? _

_Like who Lili? _

_Ohh like Ororo, I mean, you look at her ass enough, don't you at least want to be in a situation where you can touch it. _

_Ha! We are just friends Lili, that's all. _

_Bullshit that's all! _

"Hey Gambit, Lili, cut out the cat and mouse game, it's almost time for lunch." I heard Jean's kind voice come over a loud speaker as everything was shut down.

"You know we may have to go out into the field soon, do ya have a name for yourself yet girl?" Remy asked calmly.

I allowed only my mouth to materialize "This may come as a shock to you, but in my earlier days I was called Cheshire."

"Why's that?"

"Old kids' story, my eyes are purple, I smile way too much and have a tendency to disappear…kind of like the cat in Alice in Wonderland, yeah it's not the most creative, but I like it. Rowan's had a better one; they all called him Ion, because he makes the electric bursts by charging ions in the atmosphere." I explained, as I reappeared.

He ruffled my hair and said. "Cheshire, I think it suits ya well Lili."

"You know, just 'cause you're taller doesn't mean you can do that."

"Yeah, but you still love me."

"Shut up."

"We're running out of time Lilith, its getting to close." Rowan ran a hand through his hair as he paced around the small bedroom.

"We have plenty of time Rowan, a few months at least…we will be just fine, nothing will happen to us baby, I promise." I got up to my knees, I needed to hold him, and I needed to stop all of that damn pacing.

"You can't promise something like that Lili, it's impossible." He doubted me, he always doubts.

"Doubter" I pouted as he pulled me to my feet.

"I'm not doubting and---no Lili stop pouting, don't do this, not now."

I massaged his neck a bit more. "Stop stressing Row, you get so tense, and cranky."

He melted into my touch "I'm not cranky; I'm just worried, because I know how important this is for you, and how much I love you."

His hands became a little more exploratory. "This is dire for _all_ of us…and it will work out perfectly fine--- please don't stop doing that, ever."

"Why?" he asked, electric blue eyes boring into me.

"Why must you be so investigative?" I inquired breathily.

He pushed his hand farther up my tee shirt. "I'm a very curious guy…now answer the question."

"Because it feels splendid."

He cocked his head to the side "Splendid, eh? I like splendid." He pushed me against the nearest wall, pinning me down. "But I'd prefer spectacular."

"Spectacular could work—very well."

"And I was having such a good day too." I mumbled rolling my eyes as I was approached by the all proclaimed "Queen of Angst", and she looked perturbed…as usual.

"What'd you say girl?" She said eyes staring through me like a hot knife through butter.

I looked up from my copy of Macbeth to stare her in the face and reply. "I was merely stating the condition of my demeanor preceding the moment whence you entered my existence in this library." I pulled out some ten dollar words for added sarcasm, the woman already disliked me, and I knew she was just itching to take off one of those gloves and grab me.

"I heard you were talking about me." She fidgeted a bit and sucked her teeth, making the most annoying thwacking sound.

"Oh please bebe don't have the nerve to look so blessé… it's not like I hit you with my car, besides I'm sure you have said much worse about others." I remained calm and confident, but bubbling irritation beneath the surface let my cover slightly slip.

She looked remarkably confused, and remarkably phony.

"Don't play naïve with me woman, I can read you…That's the difference between you and me, I can say what I have to say to somebody's face."

"But you didn't." She was ready to fight, and I liked that.

I looked as if I was getting up to leave and nonchalantly walked to the door. "Fine then I will, I hate stating what is already known though."

"Like what?"

"Like that fact that you're and overbearing, stuck up, immature bitch who wouldn't know a good thing if it hit her in the face…but oh wait…it can't, it can't touch her at all." And with that simple yet harsh comment, I left, with my day feeling that much brighter.

"I just don't know what the problem is Mon ami, and why I'm telling all this to you?" I ran into Lili's friend Rowan while looking for her in her room.

"Uhhh, because Lili's gone, Scott has an Evergreen tree up his ass, and Logan doesn't want to hear it." He sat on his bed calmly tuning his guitar and half listening.

"Good point."

" I mean really, there are no more stages left…you my friend have beaten all eight master robots---you were 'childhood' friends, confidantes, partners in crime, teammates, you sleep in the same bed together half of the time, all you need to do is get a ring, drop your trousers and you'd be a married couple."

_(Reference to the old Nintendo Game: Mega Man) _

"It's not that simple…you're too young to get it."

"Pfft! You're just scared that's all you are."

"What de hell? Scared of what Rowan almighty knower of t'ings?" I asked, fully maddened at this point.

"Scared of a beautiful, successful woman who knows how to fend for herself, you think that you don't deserve her, that she's too good for you and wouldn't need you in the first place."

"Gambit's not scared of any femme Mon ami." I lied.

"Cut the shit Remy alright, you are me, _you_ are _me_ when I met Lili, I went though the same shit and I didn't have anybody to tell me to get it together, just listen to me for once man, you know I'm right." The boy saw dead through that lie, and I knew then that I was gonna have to face my worst fear, something more mind crippling than a Sentinel made of Adamantium…

…I was gonna have to take Stormy out on a date...

"Well Stormy I was wondering….no no no, that's all wrong….Uhh hey 'Roro I wanted to know if…Merde! That's not right either."

Oh my Jesus, if that man doesn't stop pacing around the bloody kitchen--- he's acting like a bumbling teenager for God's sake!

:SMACK: "Ow! Petite what was that for?"

"That's life…it sneaks up on you and knocks you on your ass…Now stop procrastinating and mosey your buns up that staircase, I'm tired and I want to go to bed." That better get him in there, if it doesn't I may be forced to drug him…again.

"Mosey?" He quirked his eyebrow at me.

"Fine then…Skedaddle…Just go." I pushed him toward the staircase, "Remy LeBeau, not that champion wooer of the ladies he claims to be."

He started walking a bit faster then…I hope she says yes.

"So she said yes?" I try to remain calm, speaking in a normal yet uninterested voice—resisting the urge to dance about the room. "When are you going?"

"Friday."

"You do realize that's tomorrow right?" He can't possibly think he will be mentally prepared enough for this besides… "Do you really think you are going to be presentable enough to go anyplace within the span of eighteen hours, I mean honestly?" thinking aloud only works sometimes…

…this was not one of those times. "It was the first day I could think of petite…Mon Dieu what have I done?" Gambit began to fret.

"You have earned me a one way ticket to your closet Cajun", I yawned, "let's get crackin'."

"You really believe I'm going to let you out of this _room_ let alone this house with you looking like that?"

Remy sported a rather tastefully dull gray suit and an equally drab tie. "What's wrong with it Lili?" The man looked genuinely confused.

"You look like some gnarly accountant LeBeau…besides the whole ensemble is rather upsetting."

"Well Jesus Lili, what should I wear then?" I hope he's just rattled--because I swore the man had more taste than this.

"Well first of all Remy, you're going out for dinner and drinks on a Friday night with a very beautiful lady, you want to woo her right?" I could have smacked myself for using the term "woo" be he agreed and I continued, "Well I suggest you look like you are going to do so, and not like you are going to process her term life insurance."

"Alright…the blue suit then?"

"Too pimpy."

"The Black?"

"When were you James Bond?"

"Fine!... The jeans and leather jacket." I perked up then.

"With which shirt?" I think he's gotten the hang of this.

"The white one?" I guessed wrong.

"You're a grown man…I suppose if you _really _wanted to look like a menacing rapist, you could go right ahead." I was to my wits end at that point; we had gone through damn near the man's whole wardrobe. I'm sure Ororo isn't having this problem, that's why God made little black dresses.

"This be the last one cherie, no more clothes fo' Remy." He complained.

"Ok good, because it looks like you finally got the hang of this." I was proud, he had on black pants and a black dress shirt with a red leather belt and shoes; he looked like he stepped off of page 34 of the GQ magazine—maybe I won't through him back into the gene pool.

A good night sleep and a surprisingly upbeat day later I was up to check on Ororo, my attractive accomplice was in for a late night danger room session with Jubilee and Bobby "don't call me icicle" Drake.

"I knocked on the door." And heard a pleasantly familiar "come in" ring from the opposite side.

"How's the last minute preparation working out for ya?" I asked casually while sitting on the end of her bed watching her apply a small amount of makeup.

"Does everybody in the compound know about this date?" she said jokingly.

"Of course, you two are the hottest thing happening around this place since Luke married Laura."

She laughed easily and politely asked if I could put on her necklace, as I did our eyes caught in the mirror and some instinctual connection flared up inside of us. It was calming, familiar, only she didn't know what it was.

"All done," I said "You look fantastic by the way."

"Really, you think he'll like it." She looked so young and naïve then, like she was about to go out with her first high school crush, but behind that mask there was something very mature, and womanly.

"I'm sure he'll love it…" I know everyone else in the free world would, she was clad in the "little black dress" with a scoop-neck that showed just enough cleavage, and a hemline that showed just enough thigh. "You are ready to go…I found a little place on the east side of town…it's a hot spot, and mutant friendly."

They were so nervous when the first saw each other, "Cleans up nice doesn't he?" I whispered to Storm as she toddled down the stairs. A tear almost dropped when I saw them take the other's hand and walk out the door...

It was 10 o'clock, and that meant it was time for me to beat these X-folk at poker.

It was 10 o'clock, and the decisions of two other people are going to determine the rest of my life.

Its 10:30 and I swear to the sweet and Holy Christ I am going to explode from rapture! This woman, the most beautiful woman in the free world or otherwise—is out with me on a Friday night, and she's looking at me as if she could drag me into the coat closet and have her way with me in a matter of minutes, and everybody is staring; average human and mutant alike…because Lilith was right, we do make a great couple—and I'll never hear the end of it if I tell her that.

I was snapped out of my valley of thought by the waiter who came by and asked us our drink preferences, I promptly ordered a rum and Coke…then I distinctly remember my breath, blood, and fundamental motor skills being knocked out of me when my accompaniment for the evening just as promptly ordered a Screaming Orgasm, and had the wanton nerve to leer at me brazenly when she said it!

I would not be outdone by this new, burlesque side of Stormy, so when the waiter left I said, "Well chere I could have given you one of those before we left the mansion." She stared open mouthed and I continued "all you had to do was ask."

And my 'Roro, never failing to impress retorted with, "well wouldn't that just be so easy? As you probably don't know Remy LeBeau, I prefer just a _little_ more challenge when it comes to my mountings." That is also when I choked on my water, and the waiter came to set our drinks down.

""Mountings"? Stormy I have never heard ya speak that way!" I say with false astonishment.

"Call me that again Remy and you'll hear me say much more." She warned.

"Who's to say I won't like it?" I intended to be smug…

"I never said you wouldn't…Who's to say that wasn't my intention"…It didn't quite work out that way.

And thus I threw caution _completely _into the wind and said "'Roro, I love you, more than Rogue, even more than Bella; Stormy, more than any of the others…y'do know that by now right?"

She looked up at me with the utmost tenderness as replied "I know my love, and I you."

With that wall of vulnerability scaled and my love affirmed, I moved rather quickly into our rather stimulating banter. "So Stormy, back to them orgasms"

She took the time to prove just how brazen she could be, and I shuddered down to my soul when she whispered, "I have never really been a screamer Remy", just for me to hear.

I breathed a quiet curse and replied, also in a whisper "Things change ma belle, who's to say what ya are when ya wit Remy." I wagged an eyebrow.

"You smug little bastard."

"You saucy little minx."

And that's how the conversation continued over dinner.

So what if we were playing for chocolate coins…I still won, and with all that I won I could be the Donald Trump of Candy Land.

"I am officially the Shogun of Sweets, give me tribute loyal subjects." I say in a dramatic voice with my green "dealer" visor cocked to the side, it was fitting—we were all rather toasted.

"You cheated!" Iceman declared.

"I never cheat, I am just disgustingly talented…now pay me tribute."

"No"

"C'mon Drake, give her the damn chocolate, it's not like you're gonna eat it anyway." Jubilee reasoned, and he paid me my well earned tribute.

"You have proven yourself noble Drake, I treat my loyal subjects with much respect and caring, in fact all new immigrants receive elaborate gift baskets and…" my sloshed speech was interrupted by the opening of the outside kitchen door. "Aha! So they have returned, how was it?"

My question was met by the pair gazing into each others eyes and subsequently kissing very passionately, "I'm guessing that's a fine". They hurried in what can only be called a "blob of love" up toward Ororo's attic loft.

"Everybody shut the windows and get the flashlights, I have a feeling we'll be riding out a storm tonight." It was Iceman's one insightful moment of the day.

"Well, I for one am going to take my hefty tribute to my sleeping quarters…and you", I pointed to Rowan who got up and followed my to my room, "you are going to bow down and serve your Shogun."

"C'mere Goddess" Remy said suggestively, 'suggestive' being the operative word, seeing as they were both quite nude and seemingly ravished by a rabid romp.

"Why should I Cajun?" Ororo wagged an eyebrow.

"Because I want to play." He took hold of her shapely calve with one hand and she was unceremoniously pulled flat on her back, giggling. Her giggle was quickly stifled by a moan induced by Remy giving a long lick to his lover's right thigh. "Wanna see a new trick I learned Stormy?"

"Do not call me that Remy, and besides I think you've used up all your tricks for the evening."

"First off milady, I don't think you are in any position to tell me what I can and cannot call you, I believe I have the upper hand, tongue, and other things in this situation…and second, I don't think you've quite seen me pull this rabbit out of my hat—nobody has for that matter, and I have it on good authority that you'll like it."

Ororo chuffed "And how would you know that?"

"Because you are a ravenous beast Stormy…ravenous. Now hush your talented little lips and let's get this show on the road." The tips of his fingers radiated a bright magenta in the dim light, and he ran his hand slowly over her tummy, barely charging the little hairs there. She gasped and her belly glowed in the same magenta, and she swooned at the sensation. "That feels—good Remy." She breathed out.

"Let's mix it up a little…wanna play a game" he kissed her soft brown tummy to emphasize his query "you gotta answer me one question…then you win the prize."

"What will I get lover." He looked up at her with the most intense and wild eyed stare she had ever seen, his ruby irises seemed hotter than magma.

"You'll get to go on a trip." He said simply.

"Where?"

He ran his tongue from hip to hip, causing her to noticeably shudder. "To the ends of the Earth and back if you like." His fingers glowed that fiery magenta once more "You ready?"

"Mmmm, yeah."

"Are you mine?"

"What?"

"'Roro, I'm yours, I have been since the day I met you." He seemed more cautious with his confession.

"Of course Remy, why would I have stuck with you so long. Remy LeBeau I love you—completely." He rose up on his forearms to kiss her sweetly, to savor every syllable of love that fell from her lips.

His timidity faded, and he had a mischievous grin of his face. "I claim this land in the name of Remy LeBeau." He said as he spelled out R-E-M-Y across Storm's lower abdomen with his glowing finger.

Ororo moaned "Fu—Remy…Goddess." As he moved is charged hand slightly lower.

The expletive that almost escaped Storm's lips peaked his interest; as he inched himself up to meet her face. "Say it chere…you know you want to."

Gambit knew she was not used to such coarse language, and he assumed that the other men she had been with (namely Forge) were stifling in the bedroom, he on the other hand wanted to see her inner tempest rage, and knowing that he would be the cause of it, threatened to send him over the edge.

"C'mon ma belle, free it…it'll feel good…Remy just wants to make you feel good." He whispered these words of encouragement into his lover's ear, gently biting down on the lobe for effect.

Between her love, lust, and kinetically charged womanhood…Storm was beaten by her own carnal desires. "Fuck" she ground out to keep from screaming it.

Remy let that stroke of ego propel him into a state of arousal unknown to him before. "But, bebe—I haven't even touched you yet." He said as she ravished her neck.

Unfortunately he was too late, before he could do anything, Ororo had him. He was flat on his back, and ready for the ride of his life.

"I told you Remy, I take my _mountings _very seriously." She giggled slightly as he went cross eyed for a moment when she lowered herself onto him.

And neither he nor she was disappointed.

She grumbled lightly as the absence of a familiar warm body lulled her out of sleep "Rowan—baby? He must have gone to the kitchen or something.", she rubbed her tousled locks around as she slid out of bed to go find her companion. She opened the door deftly as to not wake up any of the residents, she stepped into the hallway and glanced down the stair landing and saw the crown of an all too familiar blonde head. _Fuck me! It's Emma fucking Frost. _ She woke up fully then and gathered all the energy she could muster at that moment to raise herself up and over the banister within eyeshot of the blue jumpsuit clad beauty.

"Tell me Emma, how does one manage to escape an intergalactic prison, enter the atmosphere, and travel through time without getting caught…you are one determined woman Ms. Frost—crazy, but determined."

The former White Queen raised her head then to reveal the flashing collar around her neck, she smirked and responded. "You, young child do not understand, you're parents killed my cohorts, and _you_ nearly killed me…but instead had me exported to the farest ends of infinity. That scenario just reeks of revenge, don't you think?"

"Emma, don't try and bide your time…you can't read my mind here—besides with that prison collar activated your powers are _extremely _limited. Now tell me why you're here, and maybe I won't have them hole you up in isolation for the rest of eternity." Lilith began to glow a bright violet then, all over, the most intense of it rang from her eyes, and her hands.

"You know why I'm here Cheshire…" Lilith winced at the exercise of her rarely used alias. "…I'm here to change _my_ future, I'm here to initiate my plan…mutants will rule the world—and I will rule them…and you, and your X-men, your beloved _humans_, and your fucking stain of a family will perish." Her confession further proved the existence of her warped mind.

"Emma, you're going to have to go back now" she spoke firmly and evenly, as to not enrage the menace of a woman any further, she began to form and orb of energy with the violet light exiting her hands; _I am definitely gonna need a good nap after this, and a bath—with bubbles, and a snack…a good hearty snack._ It was then when Emma Frost pulled out an energy gun.

"This just won't do Cheshire…oh no, this just won't do…I have to undo what you did you see…and this is the only way." She pointed the gun in Lilith's direction just as the lithe limbed mutant was about to counteract with a burst of energy so strong as to rip the inmate back through the space time continuum.

She was right on target…Emma Frost disappeared from the mansion without fight or fury, no one would ever know she was there. But Lilith was not quite quick enough, the silent blast from the energy gun was powerful—powerful enough to snatch the young woman's drained body out of the air and slam her through the table below…and it was then she plummeted into blackness...

The sound of a falling body is not at all how one would perceive it, it is not a loud crash…it is a dull, eerie thud. And that thud is the sound the Rowan Asher heard from the kitchen, and that sound made his heart crash into his big toe. He ran into the room and saw her there lying motionless in a pile of timber, he picked up her limp body and held her close, he checked to see if she was breathing…_barely_. He held her head to his heart in some futile attempt to pour his life into her; he kissed her face all over and whispered heart-wrenching words of love. "Lili, sweetheart, baby…you can't die you know that, you're all I have left…I need you, I'm sorry I didn't want to stay, I am I am so sorry for doubting you darling…I believe you now, I do, I want to help you—just stay with me. Stay with me and I will do anything for you…I will—anything. And that won't even be enough, you have done that and more for me Lili-Ann, just stay…that's all I want—just stay." It was then he began to cry beautiful, brilliant blue tears.

It was her mind that kept her alive, but the crash was so sudden, even that was muted, she sent out a small timid scream to all of those that could hear. _Help me, please_.

Ororo awoke quickly, troubled, her torso shooting upward as she grabbed the outer part of her womb and looked around. She was home, in her bed, quite childless—all was as it should be, except there was Remy, in her bed, sleeping…and nude as the day is long. Her memory began to come back to her, she smiled slightly, but returned to the matter at hand, something was awry in the X-mansion, and it hurt her inside.

"Remy wake up! Something has happened." She shook his shoulder.

He mumbled "What's wrong."

She hopped out of bed and franticly dressed, "Come now, get up, it's Lili, something's wrong with Lili," it was then she heard the timid noise inside her mind _help me,_ it said, "Oh, Goddess." She whispered as she left her loft with Remy close behind.

When she found Lili, it was in the middle of the living room, next to an obliterated coffee table, her limp body was cradled against Rowan's chest as he rocked her and bawled amazing tears; Ororo felt a cramp in her abdomen.

"Rowan, what's going on, what has happened to Lili?" she inquired anxiously.

"She fell" he sobbed.

"What do you mean fell Rowan? Femmes don't just fall outta the sky!" Remy nearly hollered at the young man.

"There is no need for that Remy; we must get her down to the infirmary while she's still breathing." Ororo said with amazing calm and determination. She took the young girl's body against her bosom and began to walk down to the infirmary, where Hank would be to help.

"Oh my stars." Hank whispered, amazed as he examined the limp body "What happened to her."

"She fell." Was all Rowan seemed to say.

"But it is not in her nature to fly." Hank observed.

"It is in her nature to do as she pleases…now fix her, please." Rowan was getting defensive.

"It is not time for questioning Hank, once we know she is alright, we can figure out how she got up there in the first place." Ororo came forward and spoke while Remy remained on the outskirts of the room looking angry, and concerned. "There is no need to wake the others, we will inform them later in the day…now let us go upstairs and clean up the remaining mess." She ground this out, for the pain inside had just barely subsided. It was then she pulled Remy out with her, leaving Rowan to sit beside Lilith's bed, as she was hooked up to the most looming of devices, and stare until she woke up.

It had been nearly three days and there were still only slim signs of hope for Lilith, she had not moved, she had not spoken, but she had begun to breathe on her own, Hank had called her "Determined" for at least that much.

For three days Rowan stood watch diligently, showering and eating in the infirmary , he had not entered the main part of the mansion for that whole time, and nobody from up there came to the infirmary, it was a rule, Lili was too weak, not to mention comatose to have visitors.

It was two in the morning on the fourth day when Remy snuck down to see if the young woman had made any progress; he stood at the end of the bed and stared for the longest while. Noting that Rowan slept in a recliner, and that he had moved the night table across the room to situate himself directly next to Lili, he held her hand while he slept. Remy noticed then a pair of arms wrapping around his waist and a delicate chin on his shoulder. "Stormy." He stated more than asked, he was surprised she was down there; she had not been well since the whole thing happened.

"She looks so small doesn't she?" Ororo asked quietly as not to wake up Rowan; Remy placed his hand on top of hers.

"She is small, chere, but she is not weak, I don' care what Hank says." Storm stepped around to the front of Remy and cradled herself against him.

"She is so pretty, I wonder where she came from…she's not in any of the systems you know, nobody has ever heard of either one of them." Ororo wondered aloud as Remy kissed the crown of her head. Her breath hitched quietly when she saw the all too familiar crystal blue tears slip out from under Rowan's eyelids as he slept. "Remy, he can't keep staying down here; look what it's doing to him."

"He loves her Stormy; nobody can fault him for that."

"I know, but he'll soon be in the infirmary for good if he doesn't get a decent night's rest…I'm going to get him up into the mansion tomorrow, food and light should do him a world of good, now let's go back to bed."

Ororo succeeded in getting Rowan back into his own bed, with promises of real food and big blankets, and that if anything should change about Lili's condition he would be the first to know. Remy on the other hand took Rowan's absence as an invitation for him to go down and see about Lili, he had stopped sneaking, because he no longer cared about who caught him. He sat down in the recliner and stared for a few hours before drifting off to sleep...

"Truly LeBeau, you can't possibly sit there and act like your sleeping, I know very well you are not." Lilith said to him from across a wide, empty, dimly lit room.

"Where am I, and why are you awake?" He was puzzled.

"My mind LeBeau, I brought you here, I thought you'd enjoy the insight, it is about time anyway."

"For what?"

"For nothing you should be concerned with, that's what." She was dressed in a flowing purple dress that pooled around her ankles and danced in the gentle breeze of the room.

"Why is there wind?"

"Because there can be."

"Why am I here?"

"Because you're mad."

"I don't want to be mad, I'm not mad, and what the hell are you doing?" he was thoroughly frustrated.

She grinned and said in a sing-song voice "Oh you can't help that, we're all mad here, I'm mad, you're mad."

"Alright fine…how do you know I'm mad?" and in a moment she was gone, in another she was back, behind him.

"Boo! You must be, or you wouldn't have come here." She sauntered about the empty space.

"You read too many books you know."

She got up onto a large pillow that seemed to float above the ground "I know, my mother read me _Alice in Wonderland_ when I was a little girl; I suppose I never stopped reading after that."

"Who was you mother?" he questioned.

"When was this an interrogation! I will tell you about me on my time, got it!" The pillow was gone and she plopped to the ground with a finger in his face "I don't want another question out of you unless it warrants answering."

"What are you hiding?"

"That doesn't warrant answering."

"Then why have you brought me here?"

"I think we need to go to the video tape for that one." She replied and suddenly they were in front of a large projector screen "welcome to my life on tape Lebeau."

Remy was first treated to the sight of a small girl in the arms of her father, he could recognize Lilith immediately, but could not see the man, though his voice was strangely recognizable—he was singing to her…John Lennon's "Imagine", and he recognized that the man holding that child had all the love in the world for her, and she was so happy…and so it began...

_Mommy, Mommy, I can fly! _

_I see that Lilith, mommy is so very proud of you. _

The little girl looked up to her mother with the largest and most brilliant violet eyes.

_Mommy, do you think I can play with the other kids one day, the ones that are different from me, and Rowan and Miranda. _

_Maybe darling, maybe one day. _The mother seemed pensive, her daughter caught on to it quickly.

_I was just askin' mama, I don't really want to play with them anyways. _The child deftly wrapped her tiny hand around her mother's, and they both gazed at the clouds for a long while. _You can be my best friend too, okay mama._

Lilith wiped the tears from her cheeks "well, those were just some of the highlights, what'd you think?"

"Petite what's wrong," he approached her for a hug, "why are ya doin' this to yourself."

She backed away "call me a glutton for punishment…and a procrastinator for that matter."

"What do you mean Lili?" He seemed utterly bewildered.

"I mean, there is something you should know, and I don't have much time left to tell you." She also muttered so he couldn't hear "damn that Emma Frost…I hope she melts."

"Lili, look what…"

"…My name isn't Lili Ann Doyle" she blurted.

"Well we figured that out when we didn't find your name in any of the records."

"You won't Remy, not for another twenty years…I'm from a whole 'nother time alright." He looked even more befuddled.

"Let me explain, you understand the whole parallel universes thing I know, what you don't know, and what my darling friend Miranda figured out—she's one of the leading scientists in the field you know—anyway, she found that each universe may collide at a certain time and begin again, no one knows about it because there is know way for anyone to recall the shift, okay?" Remy nodded.

"But that's not the point." She evaded.

"Then what is the point?"

"I think you should sit down for the point." And so he did, in the chair Lili so punctually provided. "I told you Lilith Ann Doyle wasn't my real name, that's not all."

"Then what is your name petite?"

"Lilith Annette—umm…Lebeau." She looked sheepish.

"WHAT!"

"See now Remy that wasn't the response I was looking for, nobody can hear you scream in here anyway."

"Look, whoever you are, I don' have no kids alright."

"You don't have any kids _yet_, you mean…Let me explain yet again, my twentieth birthday is in three weeks, I can't die, if I die like this, after ripping the space time continuum a new one, I will never live in my rightful plane of existence…Rowan and Miranda have already gone though this, their birthday's have passed—Rowan's in a womb somewhere in Boston and Miranda is Jean and Scott's."

"But she speaks Spanish" Remy asked, still not sure how to approach the other part of the situation.

"She studied the relativity of time on the equator on one of the X-compounds…well, she _will _ anyway…back to the matter at hand…you have a daughter, and I am it."

"Non, wait, Rogue and I never…I couldn't touch her."

"I'm not talking about that you chowder head…Look at me! For starters, I'm brown, and secondly…do you even know you color wheel? Red and what other color make purple?"

"Blue." He said quickly and without thinking.

"Exactly."

"Well…no ohh no, Stormy and I just stared seeing each other."

"Well first time's a charm, huh? Like I said Lebeau I don't have to be born, just conceived by my twentieth; my birthday in this world won't be the same as in my last, it never works out that way, we found."

"But.."

"But nothing, you know those pains Storm's been having, that's me…fading, if I die, she'll lose me twice. But I won't die." He just stared. "How do you think I ended up in New Orleans, Remy, I stayed with Tantie, she'll died before I am 10, she knows what's going on, she was very happy to see me…still don't believe me, we can refer back to the video tapes." And she did, full screen, Remy saw himself with that little girl, and he felt that love he had for her, and he knew. "Why do you think I act so much like you…Daddy."

He woke up then…in the infirmary, it was mid afternoon…Lilith was still unresponsive…and he had to talk to Ororo.

"'Ro…you in there?" He tentatively knocked n the door of her left.

"Yes, I'm here" she called out weakly from inside. Since Lilith's fall she had been in great pain—sometimes she was even unable to get out of bed for the day—she knew why now, and she couldn't believe it.

"How you feelin'"

"Better than before—but the pain just keeps coming." She dressed in a nightgown and sat down on the bed.

It hurt his heart to hear that his Stormy was in pain, he wanted to do any and everything in his power to stop it, there were days when he wished the pain be put on him, even if just for a while, just so she wouldn't hurt anymore. But know he knew why she was in pain—and that hurt him worse…but now he could fix it.

"I have something to tell you ma chere." He walked slowly toward her.

"What about?" she winced.

"Lilith Ann."

"Is she awake yet—is she all right?" Ororo lit up at the prospect.

"No not yet chere…but soon I'm sure."

"Well how can you be…?"

"I have a baby." He simple blurted without segue.

"WHAT!" she nearly yelled at him.

"N-no, I…you…we….we have a baby." He got close to her and patted her shoulders for effect.

She sighed and sank into herself. "I know."

"You—know?" he sat next to her, stunned.

"I found out this morning—I'm scared Remy—this pain, it can't be good."

"It'll get better—I know it will 'Roro…it has to" the last past he whispered to himself.

"But a baby? What are _we _going to do with a child." She held her temples in thought.

"Raise it?" he said dumbly, and completely regretted it. To him it seemed he was never at a loss for words, or sly skill—except when he was around her.

"Do you know how much it takes to raise a child…so much time—when will we be here to teach it, to love it—to keep it _safe…_my Goddess all the danger we're in everyday, think about what it would do to a _child_…how are we going to do this? How are _we_ going to have a _baby_?" She went on, her eyes tearing, the terror and pain getting the best of her emotions.

Remy just sat and listened, his heart sinking so much more, when he actually thought about all that was involved in parenthood. But, the he got up and held the rattled Storm to him tightly and said. " We _will _have this baby, and we will love it—because we can—'Roro, woman you have the biggest heart I know", and he kissed her there, a chaste reverent kiss, "and this baby will be better for it, she will be the best person I know," and then the tears came—the rarely seen emotion filled tears that poured out of him effortlessly, "She will be strong, and giving, and passionate, and the most beautiful little girl in the whole world—because she is _ours_." And the tears kept coming with the thought of this beautiful child, and he dropped to his knees in front of her and soaked the satin covering her still flat stomach with tears and kisses—because he could not help himself.

She stroked his soft hair and something struck her so she asked him, "How do you know it will be a girl?"

He looked up to her then and remembered what he had come up there for in the first place. "Lilith" is all he said.

Ororo almost guffawed, "_Lili _told you I was pregnant with a little girl?"

He froze, "She—she is our baby."

She backed away from him "That doesn't make any sense." Even though somewhere inside she knew.

" I know, but it's true—a rip in the time grid or something, she had to make sure she would be—conceived at the right time, so she wouldn't disappear from existence all together—something about the universe all being connected." It still didn't make good sense to him—but he believed it.

And so did she, "But, if she dies here?"

"You will lose your baby." He responded quietly, the thought just hitting him.

She felt it deep within her—she recognized then all the unknown feelings she felt for the young woman, and she knew she couldn't lose that, she didn't want to. She began to cry then. "N-no, I can't do that Remy…that can't happen."

"I watched a movie last night—it wasn't very good, well…I didn't think so—but you would have liked it, it had subtitles…you like those, I remember", Rowan stroked her caramel hand as he held it in his; he'd look at it, he'd sigh—then he'd talk some more, always thinking that if he talked, she'd listen, and she would come back to him…Then, in his ramblings—he'd fall asleep.

On the day, she arose from her bed for the first time in a long time and decided…

"I _really _hungry." With that, she kissed his forehead, and quietly, under cover of darkness went upstairs.

As she sat at the table she thought: she thought about what this was going to mean for her and Rowan, how much she wanted to stay, and why she couldn't. But, she was interrupted by a pair of soft bare feet on the kitchen floor…

"I could always hear my father coming—he never thought I could—but my mother…she always snuck up on me." Lilith directed her statement to the darkness in front of her; a beautiful woman appeared from that place.

"So it is true then, isn't it? You are mine…my child?"

"Oui Mama." She whispered and nodded. Ororo nearly ran to the girl and held her tightly, knowing she probably shouldn't in her condition—but she rained kisses on the young woman's face just the same.

"And you are awake?"

"I will be fine" she led the slightly older woman up to the chair next to her.

"You won't remember me when I'm gone, you know. It will be like none of this happened."

Ororo sighed a bittersweet sigh, "I know…but I have to know, tell me what it will be like."

"You have to promise to believe me, and not tell anybody else." Ororo nodded. "All right, you will get married soon, and it will be the most beautiful ceremony." Lilith's voice became wistful as she remembered. "You used to tell me about it all the time: it was here, outside in the yard, and it was a beautiful day, but you had nothing to do with it," she giggled, "and fabric and flowers came down from the trees, yards of white fabric, and hundreds of wildflowers, nothing happened that day, everything was perfect, just for that day." Her eyes welled with tears from the story.

"Isn't there more?"

"I can't very well give away the whole thing, you'll know soon enough."

Ororo laughed as the girl mimicked her personality perfectly for a moment.

Lilith was very serious then, "I have to leave…soon."

"How soon?"

"Tomorrow would be best, don't worry, nothing will happen—you won't remember me…besides you'll have a wedding to plan."

"Wake up boy; we need to hit the metaphysical road." Lilith tapped Rowan between his shoulder blades.

"Good Lord! How?...you don't ever scare me like that again, I thought you died, I thought I'd lost you—forever!" His gestures belied his words as he scooped Lilith up and planted kisses all over her face.

"As much as I would love to stay here for the rest of my natural life and kiss you, we need to say goodbye and leave." She said this calmly, because she had come to terms with her fate the night before.

He looked at her with the utmost seriousness, "are you sure you're ready to leave now?"

"I don't have much time to ponder that, do I?" she looked back at him with the same grave expression.

"We could sleep longer, it's nearly sunrise…it's still early."

"Why, we might as well leave now, before the breakfast rush hits."

He sighed, he knew how much this hurt her, "Let's go then" he kissed her chastely on the lips and the headed upstairs.

Lilith rapped lightly on the door to Ororo's loft room; she knew they'd both be there. A still sleep-fuzzy Remy answered looking tousled. "What's wrong, petite?"

"I have to go, Daddy." She saw his confused face when she called him that, but it made her feel so much better to finally do it. He let them both in.

Ororo had gotten up by then as well sitting on the side of the bed, with a knowing look on her face. "I'm leaving now."

"Oh." Is all Ororo could get out.

Rowan took the initiative, he went around and shook Remy's hand, and gave Ororo a light but heartfelt hug, then returned to Lilith and placed a supporting arm around her shoulders. She hiccupped a few times to hold back tears, then with a sigh she slowly walked over to Remy, who hugged her tightly and she kissed his cheek, and then to Ororo who kissed her forehead and whispered into her ear as she held her close "I love you, my daughter."

"I love you my mother." Is all she said as she broke away and went back to Rowan, as a still shocked Remy said…

"Je vous aime, petite."

"Je vous aime, Papa." Lilith replied. And she closed her eyes; through her mind she whispered "_We are ready now". _All Ororo and Remy saw was a large purple light that seemed to come from deep within her, spread and engulf them both, and with a flash of light and a twinkle of an eye, they were gone.

Sunlight tickled Ororo's eyelids as Remy tickled her sides and rolled her satin covered form atop him, both of them swallowed up by sheets, as the morning rays were diffused through the linens.

"Good Morning," she said with a huge smile on her face.

"Good Mornin' to you too, Stormy."

"Don't call me that." She knocked his chest playfully.

"What way is that to treat a husband."

"You won't be my husband for another ten hours yet, I will treat you as I see fit."

A devilish smile came across his face, "Oh really now, I can deal with that."

He grabbed her hips and she shot up and out of bed quickly padding across the floor, "I need to make sure Jean doesn't need any more help with the dresses, and that Kurt has the vows, and the flowers are right…"

He calmed her from across the room, "Shhh, you don't need to worry about anyting—I keep tellin' y'everyting will be perfect—you will be able to tell your daughter about this fo'ever."

"How do you know we will have a baby girl?"

"Woman I told ya—I know everyting, why didn't you believe me?"

She laughed out loud, "I think you still have a lesson or two to learn."

"Only if you're teachin' them 'Roro."

It was a perfect day, the weather was beautiful, as were the wildflowers, as was Ororo in her white satin gown that flitted lightly round her ankles, causing Remy to forget many of the words to the holy vows, making everyone in the wedding party giggle with delight. It was truly a day to remember.

Later that year, Ororo did have a baby girl: she was beautiful, with brown skin like her mother, auburn hair like her father and wide, gazing violet eyes. They gave her two names, the first for her father _Lilith _meaning "of the night" and the second _Annette _"favored grace" for her mother's beauty. And to all who met her she was strong, giving, passionate and the most beautiful little girl in the whole world.


End file.
